Spinning Around
by sparklingblade
Summary: Read about the chaotic lives these people lead! (Lizzie McGuire/Even Stevens/Malcolm in the Middle/What A Girl Wants CROSSOVER)
1. A Fresh New Start

**TITLE: **SPINNING AROUND****

**SUMMARY: An earthquake forces Louis Stevens, Malcolm Wilkerson, Daphne Reynolds and all their friends to change schools to Hillridge High School. How will this affect the life of Lizzie McGuire and her pals? (Lizzie McGuire/Even Stevens/Malcolm in the Middle/What A Girl Wants CROSSOVER)**

**RATING: PG (for mild thematic elements, LOL)**

**AUTHOR: sparklingblade@yahoo.com**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters. This story happens right after Lizzie's trip from Rome. Also, I made Daphne Reynolds' character two years younger (she was 17 in the movie). I do not know where the characters' hometowns are so I just made them up. If some storylines didn't happen in the TV shows assume that they happened before the school year started.**

*** I REMOVED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS (their resolutions) to AVOID ANY MORE TROUBLE. HOWEVER, I SAY AGAIN, I GAVE PROPER CREDIT THEN SO NO PLAGERISM HAS TAKEN PLACE. ***

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter One: A Fresh New Start**

Lizzie McGuire is running late. Not a good thing, specially since she was supposed to meet with Gordo to discuss her welcome speech to the new students. After her adventure in Italy, she became semi-popular in their area that she was immediately asked to be a member of the freshmen orientation committee. Lizzie, wanting to broaden her horizons, did not think twice about accepting it.

Not wanting to waste time, she entered the committee room reading her speech. She was focused so much on it that she bumped – literally – into someone.

"Uh, sorry." Lizzie said as she gathered her stuff, and herself, from the floor. 

A boy with curly hair and brown eyes smiled at her as he helped her up. "No, I'M sorry. I'm Louis Stevens, by the way."

Lizzie smiled. "Lizzie McGuire. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you on the committee too?"

Normally Lizzie wouldn't talk to strangers but she found Louis nice. However, she didn't really feel comfortable talking to guys she'd just met specially now that she and Gordo are a couple.

_I can't just blow him off, Lizzie thought. __That would be rude. She decided to go for the late excuse, since she really was late anyway._

"Yup! Anyway, I gotta go. I'm already late for my speech. Nice to meet you again, and see you around!"

Louis' face curled up into a smile. "Yeah… see you around."

*********************

Lizzie's speech went great. Everyone listened to her, in fact, everyone seemed to like her. Everyone, except for Claire Miller and her shadows.

Lizzie and Kate were about to leave the auditorium when Claire and her posse of idiots – Brooke Baker, Angel Leihberman, Ryan Adams, and a couple more of them – passed before them.

"You know what they say, you can take the girl out of junior high but you can't take junior high out of the girl. Like, who still hangs out with LOSERS?"

"Give it up, Claire." Kate may have been Lizzie's friend but she still hasn't lost her touch. "Just because you choose to go to a water park over a cool summer trip to Italy – which by the way, rocked – doesn't give you the right to sourgrape."

Claire frowned and so did her posse. _Geez, Lizzie thought to herself.__ Are they on Claire-reflex?_

"Well excuse me, Miss Kate 'Slumming Down the Social Ladder' Sanders," she said. "I've got better things to do than hang out with Isabella.. oops, Lizzie." she said sarcastically. 

With a snap of her fingers, she and her posse walked right out.

"I don't know how you managed to hang around with her for the longest time. No offense, Kate, but she's a hundred times worse than you were!"

Kate laughed. "Yes, she is. Well, at least they didn't have that idiotic Andie Robinson with them. Remember, the copycat?"

The girls laughed and proceeded to leave the auditorium and were about to head over to their first period when a familiar voice greeted Lizzie.

"Hey, how's it going with you? Awesome speech."

Lizzie smiled. Kate stared at Lizzie at her newfound friend. "Uh, introductions please."

Lizzie cleared her throat. "Kate Sanders, Louis Stevens. Louis Stevens, Kate Sanders," she said, gesturing from person to person.

"Hello Kate."

"Why, hello there, Low-eess." Kate prolonged the word and her voice was more syrupy than usual. "What you got for first period?"

"Arts and Crafts." (A/N: I'm making up subjects.)

"Coolie!" Kate said as she took Louis' arm and clinged to it. "We have that too."

Louis didn't look too comfortable but managed a weak "Great".

They walked over to their room where they met Gordo, whom they shared first period with. He was sitting next to a guy whom Lizzie thought looked kinda eery with his deep blue eyes.

"Hey," Lizzie said, kissing Gordo on the cheek. 

Gordo blushed. He wasn't used to them kissing in public. Well, he had to get used to it, he thought.

"Hey, Lizzie. Sorry I went ahead, I was assigned by Miss Carter to take Malcolm around since we have the same schedule."

The guy beside him smiled. "Malcolm would be me. Hello y'all." He said to Lizzie, Kate, and Louis, who were all seated at the round table.

Seeing that they now had two new people in the group, Kate introduced Louis to Gordo and Malcolm. The guys exchanged hellos and proceeded to chat about film-making. All three of them were into it.

After five minutes or so of chitchat, their professor arrived. Lizzie, Gordo, and Kate appeared to be shocked much to Louis' and Malcolm's surprise.

"Hello, class. Why, I see Mr. Brownoser David Gordon is here, and so is queen of mean Kate Sanders." She said, smiling. "And not to forget Paolo's Isabella – NOT!"

The class laughed at her joke. Lizzie felt her cheeks burn. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Ungermeyer, high school principal. I'll be substituting for now for your teacher Miss Thomas. Lazy woman, it's only the first day!"

Lizzie smiled. She liked Miss Ungermeyer and all, but wasn't too sure if she wanted her as a teacher for one whole year. 

Miss Ungermeyer looked at a piece of paper. "Well, it says here to group yourselves into six. So everyone who's with you in your tables will be your group." The students broke into cheers and hi-fives.

"SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!" (A/N: Sorry, I just had to add that. Way funny :P) In an instant everyone was quiet.

Daphne Reynolds chose that precise moment to barge inside the room. "I'm sorry Miss.." she looked at the paper she was holding. "Miss Thomas. I couldn't find my way."

Miss Ungermeyer snorted. "You're on my list, Miss?"

"Daphne Reynolds."

"Seeing that Sanders, McGuire and Gordon and those two unknows are only five, go join them," Miss Ungermeyer said, gesturing towards the group.

"Okay."

Daphne made her way to the group's table. "Hello," she said, sitting between Malcolm and Louis.

The group said their hi's. 

"Wait. I know you," Kate said. "You were in Hello! Magazine last month."

Gordo smirked. "You read that magazine?" He and Lizzie laughed. Kate just ignored them. 

"Yes I was," Daphne said. "I'm Lord Henry Dashwood's daughter."

The group sighed a collective, "oh." Daphne cleared her throat. "I chose to study here for the diversity. Plus, I love meeting new people, and Hillridge seemed cool."

Kate smiled. "I'm Kate Sanders, and these are David Gordon, but call him Gordo anyway; Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, Lizzie or Isabella, your pick; Malcolm Wilkerson; and," Kate paused. "Louis Stevens," she said, in a tone that implied Louis was hers.

"Hello you all." Daphne said. "Nice to meet you."

Since their professor was absent, Miss Ungermeyer gave them the period off, meaning they could do anything. They spent it getting to know each other.

"Ohmigosh, you two used to be enemies?" Daphne shrieked.

"You really were in special ed?" Lizzie asked politely.

"You're _THE _Donnie Steven's brother?!" Kate's eyes opened in amazement.

As they talked and talked, it was becoming apparent that each of them really hit it off. They were friends, a clique. 

_This is so cool. Lizzie thought. __I'm making friends, and they're a bunch of cool people. She smiled. _What a way to have a fresh new start_._

Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Some Transferees

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter Two: Some Transferees**

Things went by smoothly for the next couple of weeks. Although all of them made other friends, it was evident that they were now the best of friends. 

The academic work load was fairly easy, and they found themselves cruising through the first semester of freshman year. _I'm so lucky I got my wish._ Lizzie thought as she walked down the halls with Malcolm on their way to glee club practice. _Smooth sailing in high school, and I'm getting it now._

Being reminded by Gordo that having a lot of non-academic activities would help their college applications, they all went on and joined clubs. 

Lizzie was asked by the Glee club to be a member, so she, Malcolm and Kate joined. Malcolm was also a member of the filmmaking club with Louis and Gordo, who was a reporter for the E-zine. Daphne went farther and started her own Fashion Club, which surprisingly got approval from the school and has since found members, Kate being the first one.

* * * * *

"Hey, move it."

Gordo's face formed a frown. He looked at the girl behind him and frowned some more. With her hair in weird braids and her dark clothing, she looked like someone he should avoid, but he was intrigued by her presence.

He cleared his throat. "What do you mean, move it?"

 "You're sitting on my chair."

Gordo's eyebrows met. "Why, does it say your name on it or something?" 

 "Yes it does." Gordo turned around, and sure enough, there was a name written on the chair.

Seeing he was defeated, he transferred to the seat across the table. _This girl has serious issues,_ he thought._ What business does she have here on the E-zine?_

 "How could you have your name written on a chair?" he asked. "And I haven't seen you around here before."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "I will just get something. When I go back I expect to see my chair unoccupied."

Gordo sighed. "Okay, whatever."

 "Hey Gordo!" Louis greeted, approaching the table. "I've been looking all over for you man."

He took the girl's seat. "Geez, this is one quiet office. Why you alone?"

 "Hey don't sit there. A really weird girl owns that seat –"

Louis laughed. "Weird, huh. Well, let's just see - "

 "OHMIGOSH! LOUIS?!" In an instant the book the girl was carrying crashed to the ground.

Louis' face broke into a grin. "TAWNY?!"

Both of them shrieked and they went on to hug each other. Gordo's mouth flew open. _They know each other?_ After Tawny and Louis finished their moment of joy, Gordo asked them if they knew each other, even if the answer was obvious.

Tawny smirked. "Duh."

 "So, you're a student here?" Gordo asked.

 "I just transferred. Curtis High School was way overloaded and they moved some of us here."

Louis smiled. "Welcome to Hillridge High!"

Tawny snorted. "So who's your friend?"

 "I'm David Gordon, but call me Gordo."

She took one look at him and frowned. "I don't do nicknames, David."

Louis put his arm around Tawny. "Still haven't lost your touch, I see. Now if only Twitty were here."

 "He's been transferred too, but I don't know when his first day here is."

Gordo cleared his throat. "Is this Twitty girl – I'm assuming it's a girl – just like you, Tawny?"

 "First of all, Twitty is a guy, and secondly, we're not exactly alike although we have a lot in common." Tawny said, rolling her eyes.

Louis laughed at what Tawny had just said. "Yep, and you're going to join me and my new friends here at Hillridge High!"

_He can't be serious, _Gordo frowned. _I can't stand that girl. I can't wait to tell Lizzie about her._

* * * * *

Lizzie was just going to enter the gym where the glee club was rehearsing when she bumped into someone.

_Why does this keep on happening to me?_ Lizzie asked herself as she gathered her things.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The guy smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I can't find my way around here."

"Oh. What place are you looking for?"

"The principal's office."

"Just go straight and turn right at the second corner, and you'll see his office."

"Thanks, Lizzie McGuire."

"You're welcome."

Lizzie then went on inside the gym but something hit her mind. _How did that guy know my name?_

"Hey," she said to the guy as she ran after him. "How'd you know my name?"

"I have TV. And radio. And the papers. And the internet."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

The guy cleared his throat. _"Hey now, hey now.__ This is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love.. this is what dreams.. dreeeeaaaams… this is what dreams, are made of. Hey now, Hey now, Hey now… hey, hey, hey, hey!"_ He threw his fist into the air everytime he said 'Hey'. "Have I sang enough?"

Lizzie felt her cheeks burn. Sure, the trip to Italy had given her confidence but she still can't help but feel embarrassed. She looked at the guy. "You've seen it huh?"

"Dude, it was shown on CNN and MTV."

"Oh," was all Lizzie could muster, even though she knew the story was picked up too not just by those cable channels but by the major networks too.

"So Isabella," the guy said, smiling. "Do you want to know my name?"

"Well since you know mine, I guess." Lizzie said, smiling.

"Call me Twitty. My name's Alain Twitty but Twitty will do."

Lizzie smiled. "Okay, Twitty. I'll see you around. I'm super late for glee practice."

"Okay, Lizzie. Bye!" Twitty said as he left, still singing.

_That guy is nice.. he's interesting,_ Lizzie thought to herself as she made her way back to the gym. _I can't wait to tell Gordo all about him_.

================ 

Love it, hate it? Please review!


	3. It's Just A Basic Plan

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter Three: It's Just A Basic Plan**

"Did you guys hear?" Kate asked as she approached the group, who were hanging out at Daphne's apartment after school.  "Claire's throwing a party, and everyone except us, is invited."

Gordo frowned. "So?"

"Hello!" Kate exclaimed. "Doesn't anyone else see the problem?"

Lizzie smiled uncomfortably. "Uh.. no?" Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie." Kate said impatiently. "We have to be there!"

"Uh, we?" Daphne asked as she reached for a bagel. "I'm not too sure if it's okay for me to attend any more parties. The last one I had was a total disaster."

"You said we weren't invited," Louis said to Kate.

Kate went to where Louis was seated and put her arms around him. "I guess we'll just have to make ourselves invited," Kate said, her eyes twinkling.

"You mean crash the party?" Malcolm asked, his eyes growing in disbelief.

Smugly, Kate replied, "Yeah."

Gordo's face formed a frown. "I dunno, Kate. Don't you remember your birthday party last year? It was wild."

Kate smiled. "I do. And the thing is, there's a chaperon at Claire's party, so she can't just throw us out. And I know Claire, she may be a pain in the rear but she can't stand things to go wrong. Trust me."

"Okay, if you say so." Gordo said, looking at Lizzie. "What do you think?"

"I think," said Tawny as she approached the group. She was late, as usual. "We should go. Unless you guys are chicken."

Kate smiled at Tawny. "You know, I've known you for what, two weeks now, but I have a feeling we'll get along really well."

Tawny smiled back at Kate. "Everybody likes me. I mean, who doesn't?"

Gordo smirked, and Lizzie nudged Gordo. 

"Oh yes, everyone does." Louis said in reply.

"Sorry I'm late," Twitty said as he entered Daphne's living room. "Some random guy named Danny Kessler was harassing me outside school."

"Harrasing you?" Louis asked, his eyes curious.

Twitty smiled. "He was asking if I knew where some Miranda girl was."

Gordo, Kate, and Lizzie smiled and looked at each other.

"I miss Miranda," Lizzie said.

"Me too." Gordo said.

"Me three." Kate smiled. "Too bad she hasn't seen my good side."

Twitty was confused. "Huh?"

All the others laughed.

"You see, I am the queen of mean. Or was."

"Oh." Twitty said, making a face. "That's cool."

"Anyways," Kate continued. "There's what, eight of us. I think we can hold a fight against Claire and her dumb-e-roos," she said smiling.

"I don't know," Malcolm said smiling, "that Angel Leihberman is big."

The group laughed.

"Seriously now," Kate said. "We have to go. I'm in, Tawny's in, and Louis is in too."

Louis' had a questioning look in his face, but he just went with it.

"So are you going, Daphne?"

"Well, since I'm with you guys, okay."

"Twitty?"

"Rock on, ba-by!"

"Malcolm?"

"I'm not sure." Kate gave him an evil stare. "I mean, I will, of course."

"And Lizzie and Gordo says?"

The two shared a look. "Of course we will!" 

"Cool," Kate said. "We're gonna crush a partayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" 

================ 

Love it, hate it? Please review!


	4. The Party

**Chapter Four:**

**The Party!**

"Oh my God!" Kate screamed loudly as the group was making their way out from Daphne's apartment. As they had all agreed, they met up at Daphne's place because they decided it was best if they all prepared for the party together. Besides, Daphne _is the daughter of an English Lord, so she had the most perks – a.k.a. chauffeurs and limos. Kate had thought of the plan, so now it was sure there was no way Claire could throw them out of the party – hah, they arrived in style._

Twitty looked concerned. "What is it Kate?"

Kate's face curled up into a frown and she was obviously upset. "My shoes are last season! I've got to change them." 

Everyone had a collective sigh. Unable to help himself, Gordo remarked: "No one's gonna notice, Kate."

Kate sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess."

The group made their way out of the apartment where a limousine was waiting.

"Daphne, I have to say, I am impressed." Louis said. "My sister Ren would die to ride in one of these."

Daphne smiled. "She's welcome to ride here anytime, Louis."

"Cool."

The ride to Claire's place was as expected, full of chitchat. The girls catched up on the latest in clothes and makeup, while the guys spent the entire ride bugging the girls about their topics. "Please," Malcom said. "Enough about eyeshadow."

The limo stopped and they were of in front of the Miller house. Music was booming from inside, but it wasn't so noisy. And, as the group had to admit, the decorations really made Claire's party appealing.

"Okay, there is no way no one is gonna see us come out of here," Kate said. "I'm not gonna let a fantastic car be left unseen. Someone go out there and announce Kate Sanders is here!" 

Shallow as it was, it seemed like a brilliant plan, and Malcolm wasted no time in obliging to Kate's order. He went inside and within a few seconds, many people had gathered in the Miller's front lawn, Claire herself included.

With the chauffeur opening the door for them, they went out one by one: Tawny (who had an expression-less look on her face); Twitty; Malcolm (he went inside again); Daphne; Lizzie and Gordo (together, as always); and finally, Kate, with an ooh-I-just-came-out-of-a-limo-and-you-didn't look on her face.

"Hi Claire," she said, smiling. "Thought we'd drop by."

Claire made a face and was about to respond but Mrs. Miller interrupted her. "Kate, it's been a long time! Come in and introduce me to your friends."

"Gladly, Mrs. Miller. Claire, shall we go in?" she said, her tone a bit sarcastic, which Mrs. Miller didn't catch.

Claire's eyes glared. "Fine."

Once inside, the group separated into smaller groups. Lizzie and Gordo went to one corner where Larry, Parker, Veruca, and all their other junior high friends were, while Kate dragged Ethan onto the dance floor. Twitty, Louis and Tawny saw their junior high friends and went over there to talk, which left Daphne and Malcolm in the middle of it all.

"I don't know anyone here aside from you guys," Malcolm said. He didn't know why, but his palms were sweating. What was the big deal? He was with his friends, and now only with Daphne, one of those friends. Why was he nervous?

Daphne smiled. "I know how it feels. Hey, let's go get some food."

"Okay." Malcolm replied.

  
Claire was dancing with a guy who stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Daphne. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Claire demanded. "There is no way you're leaving me dancing alone."

"Here," the guy said, pushing Malcolm into Claire's direction. "Dance with this wussy."

Daphne wasn't happy with the way the guy treated Malcolm. "Hey, that's my friend over there. I think it was really, really --- "

"It's no big, Daphne. I know that guy," Malcolm said as he danced with Claire, who seemed to forget for a moment that Malcolm was one of Kate's friends, therefore one she doesn't want  to be dancing with. "He's my brother."

"What?" Daphne asked. "How come you never told us?"

Reese pulled her away. "Let's dance baby." 

"Who are you anyway?"

"Reese is the name, Daphne."

Daphne, with Malcolm's approval, loosened up a bit and started dancing with Reese. Within minutes she was enjoying Reese's company and it was apparent she was attracted to him. "You're not so bad, a little rough in the edges but you're okay."

"I know I am. Listen, don't ever listen to anything Malcolm has to say about me," he began. "I'm sure he'll think of something to say." He then explained that Malcolm didn't like telling anyone Reese was his brother, because he was kind of a bully people then avoided Malcolm. Since they moved Malcolm wanted a fresh start and Reese let him have it. No one knew about them being brothers, until now.

  
"Oh I see." Daphne smiled. "Well, he may be your brother, but he's my friend."

The tune changed from a fast one to a slow love song.

Claire wrapped her arms around Malcolm. "Listen, Marco. I know you're friends with 'LoserLizzie' and 'EvenMoreLoserKate', but I don't care." She smiled. "I like you Marco."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "First of all, the name's Malcolm." He stared at her icily. "And I like someone else."

Claire stopped dancing. "Who is it then, Kate? Lizzie?" 

"Neither."

"Don't tell me it's that poetic-dark-society-Marilyn-Manson-girl you have for a friend? What is her name anyway?"

"Tawny. And really, whoever the girl is it's none of your business."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She left Malcolm in a huff.

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo were laughing so hard from one of Larry's jokes. They were having such a good time that they failed to see Malcolm left all alone.

"Hey," Kate said to Lizzie, with Ethan still dancing with her. "Tell Malcolm to join you guys."

Malcolm joined the group and in no time was exchanging jokes with them. "Hey you guys aren't so bad. So is this party."

"I miss Miranda." Larry said.

"Now, that's out of the blue," Lizzie said, bursting into laughter. "But yeah, I miss her too. We all do."

"But none of you miss her as much as I do," a voice behind them said, and they all turned around to see who it was.

"Kessler, I told you once, and I'm gonna tell you again, Miranda's my girl!"

Danny smirked. "So what's Veruca? Your lady-in-waiting?"

Veruca shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "I—I'm Larry's friend."

He sat beside Veruca and put his arm around her. "Veruca, you and Larry are meant for each other. Don't forget that."

Larry, not wanting to be rude, just smiled and went on with it.

The music became a dance tune again and in no time, all of them were in the dance floor, grooving to the music: Lizzie and Gordo; Kate and Ethan; Daphne and Reese; Tawny and Louis; Malcolm and Parker; Danny, Veruca and Larry; and  Twitty and Claire (who seemed to forget that again, Twitty is one of Kate's friends.)

They were all enjoying themselves. Kate had to admit that the party was ragin', although she will never admit that fact to Claire.

  
Speaking of Claire…

"EVERYBODY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. LISTEN UP!"

Everybody became silent and looked at Claire. Claire looked icily at their group, glaring at Lizzie and Kate. "THERE'S SOMETHING YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW."

===========================================

Cliffhanger! Like it, Hate it, whaaaaaaaat?

Please review! Ü


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter Five:**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

The crowd stopped dancing as the music quietly faded. The spotlight was on Claire, who was standing on their couch. "YOU GUYS," she began. "THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING TO MY PARTY!!!"

The crowd cheered but Claire wasn't through yet. "I'm glad you all came," she then looked at Lizzie, Kate, and their friends. "Well, not all of you, but you get the point."

She went down from the couch and started dancing again with Twitty, who wasn't too sure if dancing with Claire was the right thing to do after what she had said.

"Can you believe her?" Daphne asked Lizzie. "She's like one of those bad old TV shows that they keep on showing on re-runs."

Lizzie bit her lip. "I know. But that's so her; I'm not surprised."

While the others seemed not to mind, Kate was a different case. She was fuming. "If she thinks that little stunt is going to go unnoticed," Kate said, "she's dead wrong."

The party finished at around two in the morning, but the gang didn't stay until then. A few minutes before midnight, they all headed for Daphne's apartment where they were going to be staying for the night.

"Okay, Tawny and I will stay in my room," Daphne started. "Kate and Lizzie, you can have the guest room. I'm sure the boys won't mind staying in the den for the night."

Malcolm chuckled. "Daphne, your sofa is more bigger AND more comfortable than my bed!"

"It's more than okay for us to sleep on the couch," Louis joined in.

After a half-hour or so of chitchat, the girls retreated to their rooms leaving the boys in Daphne's den.

Gordo had no immediate plans of sleeping. He had been keeping silent for two weeks now, waiting for the right time to ask Louis and Malcolm about something. And he deemed this was the perfect timing.

"I'd like to ask you guys something," Gordo said as he sat on the sleeping bag Daphne had given him.

"Shoot, bro." Twitty said as he put more popcorn in his mouth. 

Gordo cleared his throat. "There's no easy way to ask this. But Louis, Malcolm?"

The two boys sat up straight. "What is it?" They both asked in unison.

"Do you guys like Lizzie?" He was speaking in monotone; he didn't want to sound angry or nonchalant.

Two seconds of silence followed before Louis started to laugh. Gordo gave Louis a glare.

"No, Gordo," Louis said in between laughs. "Well, since we're being totally honest here," he then started to become serious. "When I first saw her, yes, there was the interest. She's a pretty girl," Louis said. "But when we became friends and I learned she's yours, no questions asked, I lost the interest. I'm a loyal friend."

Gordo began to feel some of the tension go away. "That's good to know, Louis."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "As for me, I like someone, but I tell you Gordo, pretty as Lizzie is it's not her."

"And you can be sure I don't like Lizzie as more than a friend either," Twitty said chiming in. Then in a whisphery voice he said, "If I had to like someone, Kate would be the type."

Gordo smiled. "Total babe isn't she? But of course for me she's no Lizzie."

"I like Daphne," Malcolm said as he stared at the 36-inch TV in front of them.

All conversations went to a halt. Complete silence.

"No.." Malcolm began. "I didn't just say that out loud, didn't I?"

Twitty threw a pillow at Malcolm. "BUSTED!!" It didn't take long for Gordo and Louis to join him. They kept on teasing him and made all these weird kissing sounds.

"I'm Malcolm and I like Daphne, I just wanna hug her and kiss her," Louis said, mocking (in a nice way) Malcolm's voice.

"Oh, shut up you guys." Malcolm said.

The creak of a door made them shut up in an instant.

"Guys?" Daphne said. "It's like, 12:30 in the morning. We girls need our beauty rest you know."

"Don't worry Daphne," Gordo said. "We're going to sleep now."

Twitty said, "Yep, good night!"

Daphne smiled. She had such wonderful  guy friends. "Good night guys. Sweet dreams."

  
"Oh we will. Right Malcolm?" Louis said, breaking into fits of laughter.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, nothing," Malcolm said. "Good night."

"Night guys. See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya." 

==========================================

Tell me what you think! :D

And oh, Fanfiction.net for some reason is not putting this 

story on the recently updated list even though I update.

Anyone can tell me what's that about? :D


	6. Between a Bad News and a Bad Situation

**Chapter Six  
Between A Bad News and A Bad Situation**

A few weeks had passed after Claire's party. Nothing much happened, and everything in their lives went smoothly. Lizzie had hoped that it will be like that for the entire freshman year, but little did she know that things were going to change abruptly.

* * * * *

  
"Hey guys," Daphne said as she put her tray on their usual lunch table. She didn't looked too pleased. "I have got some bad news."

Malcolm and the girls looked at her quizzically, as Gordo and Louis went on to argue about which food chain had better curly fries – McDonald's or Burger King. Twitty served as their referee.

"What's the problem, Daphne?" Malcolm asked sincerely. 

Daphne's eyes started to water, and it was very obvious that something was indeed wrong – something very serious. Sensing this, Gordo and Louis stopped their curly fries discussion and in an instant the whole group was quiet, including blabbermouth Twitty.

Lizzie and Kate sat by Daphne's side and comforted her. "Tell us, Daphne. You need to get it out of your system."

After a few sobs, Daphne seemed to calm down. "You guys know Ian, right?"

The group nodded. "Duh," Kate said. "He's your boyfriend and you don't stop talking about him." Lizzie and Tawny gave Kate a glare. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. Sorry." Kate said in a little voice.

"Well, I just got a call from my father," Daphne began. "He died in a motorcycle accident… A WEEK AGO! And they didn't bother to tell me." Daphne said, hysterical now. Some of the other students in the canteen looked at her, but a quick eyebrow-raising from Kate all shut them up.

"My God," the usually expression-less Tawny muttered. "I am so sorry. Why would they do that? Why would they keep that a secret from you?"

Daphne was crying even harder now. "They didn't want me to get hurt. Well obviously they've done more damage. And my father says there is no way I'm flying to London to even say goodbye to him."

Lizzie felt big, warm tears forming in her eyes. She felt very sorry for her friend. "That is so sad. Have you tried negotiating with your father?" she asked.

"Not yet." She looked at her friends. "Umm.. I hope it's okay that one of you guys cut class and bring me home. Please," Daphne said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I need to go home now. I can't wait for a chauffeur."

Malcolm was about to say he'd be willing to cut his next few classes but Gordo beat him to it. "Lizzie and I have study hall for next period. We'll take you home," he volunteered. 

"Thanks," was all Daphne could mutter as she gathered her stuff and prepared to leave. The bell had already rung, signifying the end of lunch.

As the group reached the cafeteria exit, they passed by Claire who gave them one of her looks.

"What's the matter, Daphne?" she said icily. "Realized you've been hanging out with big fat losers?"

Kate answered for her. "She's not in the mood for your stupidity, Claire."

"Why? Someone died or something?" Claire said in her most sarcastic voice. If only she knew the truth of that statement, then maybe she wouldn't have said that, because she sure wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

Daphne's eyes still welled up with tears but there was also rage in them. In an instant, her large bag hit Claire in the head. Not giving Claire a chance to recover, she punched her with all her might as her friends and Claire's posse watched.

They were all shocked. No one knew she was that strong. No one knew she was capable. No one thought sweet and fragile Daphne Reynolds could actually burst like that.

Realizing they should stop it before she causes any more trouble, Lizzie and the gang all went to stop Daphne. "Enough, Daphne," Lizzie said as she pulled Daphne off a badly beaten Claire. By this time Daphne had exhausted her strength and wasn't in the condition to disagree with Lizzie.

"You guys go now," Louis said, his voice sounding very urgent. "The Ungermeyer's coming!"

In a flash, Gordo and Lizzie dragged Daphne away from the scene, leaving Louis, Kate, Malcolm, Tawny and Twitty to salvage the situation.

"What happened here?" Miss Ungermeyer said as she arrived at the scene. No one spoke a word. "Jesus Christ!" she said as she looked at Claire, who was beaten so badly, she was starting to bleed. "You pathetic people," she pointed at some spectators, as the event had somewhat become a sport. "Bring Miller to the school nurse… NOW!"

Within seconds five bulky guys brought Claire to the school clinic. 

Miss Ungermeyer wasted no time to ask the people left. "Who's responsible for this?"

No one answered, and Kate took the initiative. _It can work, Kate thought. __They'll totally believe I fought with Claire. Besides, she knew that no person in that cafeteria will dare question her move – even Claire's posse._

She was about to speak when a voice boomed from behind her.

"It was me, Miss Ungermeyer," Malcolm said. "I gave Claire what she was asking for."

==============================

Love it, Hate it? Review! Ü


	7. The Wounds Only A Girl Can Inflict

**Chapter Seven**

**The Wounds Only A Girl Can Inflict **

Miss Ungermeyer eyed Malcolm closely. "Wilkerson," she began. "Come to my office. NOW."

The whole cafeteria was quiet. It seemed even the seniors were scared of the Ungermeyer. They cast looks of pity as Malcolm passed by them.

Once Miss Ungermeyer and Malcolm were out of sight, Kate went into her mean mode. "I know you all know you shouldn't mess with what Malcolm is doing," she began, her tone snooty and threatening. "Cause you all know what's in store for you." She looked at Claire's posse, who were avoiding her glare. They were, after all, powerless without Claire. "ME."

With that Kate walked in a huff, followed quickly by Tawny, Louis, and Twitty.

* * * *

"What do you take me for, huh, Wilkerson?" Miss Ungermeyer said in a demeaning tone as she spoke to him in her office. "Stupid? Is that what you think I am?"

Malcolm broke into a sweat. Gordo sure wasn't joking when he said Miss Ungermeyer shouldn't be the person one should mess with. "No, of course not, Miss Ungermeyer."

"I'll cut out to the chase," Miss Ungermeyer said, her face relaxing somewhat. "You cannot do a David Gordon on me, Wilkerson. No. No Uh. No." she said, clicking her fingers as she bobbed her head from left to right. "I know your type. You're the pathetic friend desperately in love with friend, who's totally oblivious to that fact."

Malcolm shivered. Miss Ungermeyer surely was scary.

"Besides," she said. "One look at those wounds and I knew it wasn't you. You're not a girl, Wilkerson, and believe me, I know a girl-inflicted wound when I see one. Seeing your small frame, it's not you, it was someone else." She looked at Malcolm directly in the eye. "Am I right?"

Malcolm freezed. 

Just outside the principal's office, Kate and Louis were listening to Miss Ungermeyer and Malcolm's conversation.

"He's busted," Louis said. "He'll totally not know what to say. We have to cover up for him."

Quickly, Kate thought of a plan. "Quick, Louis, push me to the door."

In an instant, the door opened at the two of them sprawled to the floor. "Hi, Miss Ungermeyer," Kate said weakly.

"What'd you want Sanders?"

"See, Malcolm here… he likes me. And –" Kate paused. "He's covering up for me. I'm the one who did it, Miss Ungermeyer," Kate said. "I was jealous of Claire. We're both popular but she's the school queen, and I'm not." Kate looked at Malcolm and Louis, who both had questioning looks on their faces. "And I know exactly why."

She pushed the two boys out of the door. "LOSERS! I should have never turned my back on my posse. MY posse, not Claire's posse. Now, go away you freaks!" she closed the principal's door behind her.

"Interesting, Sanders. You do know what this means, do you?"

"Suspension?" Kate asked but in a voice which indicated she was answering her own question.

Miss Ungermeyer folded her arms across her chest. "Smart Sanders. Now grab the phone and call your parents."

* * *

Malcolm felt his heart thud. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said. 

"Uh, Kate. Malcolm here."

"Duh," she said. "I have Caller ID. So, what's up?"

Malcolm gulped. "So you're not mad at us, Louis and me, and Louis, me and Tawny, and Louis, me and Twitty, and,"

Kate laughed. "You're speaking fast, and you're just babbling." She sighed. "Of course I'm not mad at you guys, Malcolm. I just had to say that."

Malcolm felt relieved. "Oh great. You're a great actress."

"Sure," Kate said. "Oh, call waiting. It's Lizzie, Daphne's over at her house. Call me later?"

"Okay," Malcolm replied.

* * *

"My gosh," Daphne said the minute Kate finished explaining everythingthing. "I could never let you do that. I mean, I appreciate your action and all, but seriously, it IS my fault."

Kate sighed. "Daphne. Trust me on this. I have never fully repaid Lizzie for the things I've done against her. This is an act of kindness rarely seen of me," she said. "Let me take the blame."

"I don't know, Kate," Daphne said. "I really don't know."

"Trust me," Kate said. 

Lizzie had to interject. "Daphne, I think Kate's right. You can't risk letting your dad down again." 

Daphne sighed. "Are you really up for this, Kate?"

"Duh."

"So," Lizzie said. "What did your mom say?"

Kate laughed. "Lizzie," she began. "Don't act like you don't know my mom. She doesn't care. She just signed some papers and told me not to do it again."

Lizzie wasn't sure, but she felt there was a hint of sorrow in Kate's tone. "So Daphne," Kate said. "This is so not a big deal for me. Two weeks of not going to school? That's kid stuff. Besides, I need time to pamper myself. I haven't had a decent mani in a few weeks."

Lizzie laughed. She could imagine Kate as they talked – she's probably combing her hair, a habit she never outgrew.

"Daphne, not to be rude," Tawny said as she approached Lizzie and Daphne, who had just gotten off the speaker phone talking from Kate. "But I kinda read one of your e-mails, because I thought it was mine."

"No big," Daphne said. She had become much better since her outburst during lunch that morning. She was still crying, but she knew she had to be strong and compose herself if she wanted her Dad to let her go back to London. "Who's the email from?"

Tawny, as usual expressionless, said, "I thought it was spam. Anyways, it's a message dated just today.. from," Tawny scanned her memory bank. "RoyalPrince99."

Daphne's eyes widened and she fell into the couch. Literally.

"My gosh, are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

Matt, who was just about to go up to his room, looked at his sister frantically. "Do I have to call Mom and Dad?" he asked, staring at Daphne, who was spaced-out. Tawny was behind her trying to get her back to normal.

"Uh, not yet, Matt. I'll let you know," Lizzie said. She herself was starting to panic. Daphne looked like she had seen a ghost.

After a few seconds of Daphne smiling and crying, at the same time and one reaction after the other, began to speak. "Are you sure it said RoyalMotorPrince99?"

"Yes," Tawny said. Then it her. "My God," Her expression still stale, she said.. "It's not … No.. is it Ian?"

Lizzie gasped.

"Yes," Daphne said. Regaining her composure, she headed straight to Lizzie's room, Tawny and Lizzie right behind her. 

"I knew something's up. I just knew it," Daphne said as she scrambled in front of Lizzie's computer. 

Tawny looked quizzically at Lizzie. What was going on?

=============================

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Ü


	8. No One Really Knows Anything For Sure

Chapter 8 No One Really Knows Anything For Sure  
  
Daphne had just gotten off the phone, with a smile upon her face. "You will never believe what I just found out." Daphne had finished reading her email and hurriedly dialed a number, which Tawny assumed to be a London number.  
  
Lizzie and Tawny shared a look. "Well, whatever it is it seems to be for the better," Lizzie noted. "You're smiling." Tawny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway," Daphne started. "Ian didn't die!" she said, practically screaming.  
  
"Huh?" Tawny asked, her voice devoid of any expression. Lizzie nudged her. "I mean, uh, what? Can you explain this?"  
  
Daphne took a seat at Lizzie's swivel chair. "I guess I jumped to conclusions," she began. "But Ian himself e-mailed me now. He didn't die! His new friend Jack borrowed his motorcycle while he was on vacation on the island. The island didn't have a proper signal so they never got to call him. Anyway Jack died and the accident was so brutal they failed to recognize him - he was charred beyond recognition - and didn't bother to do any tests, they just assumed that it was Ian who died."  
  
It took a moment for both Lizzie and Tawny to absorb this.  
  
"That's good," Lizzie said. "I mean, it's bad someone else died, but you get my point."  
  
Daphne smiled at her. "Yup! And I cannot begin to believe my father would fail to do any of the tests. I mean, hello, this is the two thousands now! Geez! And to have me worry like that!"  
  
Tawny and Lizzie shared a look, absorbing the weirdness of it all. Daphne seemed to have read their minds.  
  
"My dad's British," Daphne smiled, as if explaining the situation. "Don't forget that."  
  
* * *  
  
By the following week the entire gang knew about what had really happened. Daphne wanted to take responsibility for her actions to Claire, but Kate would have none of it. "Please," she told Daphne. "Leave this to me."  
  
Claire didn't bother pointing out it really was Daphne who hurt her, knowing Kate could twist the truth anyway. She passed by them during lunch and didn't bother to do anything, even roll her eyes - a first for the schoolyear.  
  
"So, it seems like everything negative in our lives have been completely erased," Kate said as she munched on some fries. "Good thing, right?"  
  
Malcolm studied Daphne carefully. "Yeah, good thing."  
  
The others except for Daphne took notice and smiled. Malcolm's liking for Daphne was becoming more and more obvious to everyone, except to both of them. Lizzie smiled as she took a look at Gordo - she knew the feeling.  
  
Lizzie was about to say that out loud when suddenly they were interrupted by the trio of Parker McKenzie, Veruca Albano, and Brooke Baker, all of whom were their classmates at Hillridge Junior High. Lizzie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brooke - she was once Gordo's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Parker began.  
  
Veruca caught up with her. "You'll never guess what, Lizzie!"  
  
Brooke stared at Gordo. "You too, Gordo. You guys in fact, are all in store for the shock of your lives."  
  
"What is it?" Kate asked as she munched on more French fries. Ethan passed by them, grabbed one, and returned to his usual state of being out of his self. Daphne and Malcolm couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Before Veruca, Parker or Brooke could even answer, a male voice pierced out from the door of the cafeteria, screaming so loud with joy, or shock - they couldn't exactly tell - that Lizzie felt that all of their eardrums must have broke.  
  
"Oh my god, somebody help Tudgeman!" Jenny Woods screamed from the back.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Kate, Louis, Tawny, Twitty, Daphne and Malcolm all looked at one another, with one question playing in their heads: What is going on?  
  
=============== A/N: Ian didn't die like you guys wanted so I'm going to have to think of another way to take this story, so bear with this chapter if it isn't as good as the others. 


End file.
